Ojos Asi
by GaarasMyBoyzz
Summary: A one-shot for my friend. Please Review. Based off of Ojos Asi by Shakira.


**This came while listening to Ojos Asi by Shakira...I did it for my friend. Don't own KHR or Ojos Asi.  
**

Dino Cavallone. A blond hair, blue eyed angel. It was a quality that made girls fall for him. But, they would get right back up once they saw his clumsiness. He didn't particularly care about those girls though. There was only one girl who caught his attention. Long black hair, Dark Chocolate eyes, and kind to those who she cares about. Unfortunately for him, she is also the Demon of Namimori's older sister.

The only thing that shows that Hibari, Kyouya is related to Hibari, Hane is the pale skin, black hair and love for fighting those who are strong. Too bad Dino ended up on that fight list.

Hibari Hane id s 19 year old college student, who like her brother, didn't want to do anything with a family. She just wanted to graduate college and get her degree in Photography and Dancing. Dino's noticed there is always a camera hanging around her neck and she's always dancing and singing in the street. The most he's seen her dance is shaking her hips. Those nice hips...anyways...besides dealing with Hane's obsession with fighting him she also isn't shy about telling him things. Well on with life, Dino today has to train Hibari. Sadly for him, it's a chance for Hibari to kick his ass for liking his sister. Hell , any man seen talking to her is admitted to a hospital. Now, on with the story!!!

_**Dino's POV**_

_**Setting: Nami-chu~Rooftop**_

Right now I'm fighting this boy; no, this demon. 'How are him and Hane-chan related? T.T' I thought dodging a fatal blow. I mean, sure Hane likes to fight but, at least it isn't with murderous intentions. Ever since Hibari seen me look at Hane, he's been after my head. I have no idea why. It's like he knows something I don't or is trying to prevent something. I wonder what it is. I mean sure, she's...pretty...'She's totally hot!!!'...yea...shut up conscious.

Kyouya came at me again. It looks like a big attack. It's gonna be pretty hard to dodge. Luckily though, it was interrupted. 'Thank you Lord! T.T'

_**Hane's POV**_

"Kyou-kun, Di-kun; I got you guys food!!" Oh, looks like they were training again...at least I think they were. Kyou-kun doesn't have a scratch and Di-kun looks really tired. I just stayed looking at Dino. 'Wow, he looks hot in sweat...it makes him glow somewhat' I think I'm drooling...and he just got tonfa'd by Kyouya. Oh well.

"Hn, get up herbivore. Hane, brought lunch. Be thankful." Ah....my otouto is so sweet. "*giggle* Here ya go Kyou-kun," I said giving him his lunch. "Hn." That's his way of saying Thank You. I bet he knows it's a hamburger. I learned to make them for him anyways. Heh, cutie Dino is on the floor. I walked up to him and gave him lunch too. "Here. By the way, you look hot covered in sweat." "*blush* Umm...thanks" I feel murderous intentions. It's Kyou-kun. I wonder if it was something I said.

Anyways. "Kyou-kun, I have a performance today. Are you gonna come?" I hoped he would come. He couldn't come last time because he got Pneumonia. It sucked cause I like showing Kyou-kun my dances. Even though I'm his older sister, doesn't mean I feel like it. I'm more of like his little sister, but I find it okay. Kyou-kun protects me, though I can pretty much protect myself. I use a wakizashi and a Katana as my weapon. I also know how to fight with Kyou-kun's tonfas too. Yes, we like fighting close range.

"Hn." *hug* "Thankies!!" Kyou-kun also only lets me have close contact with him, well besides Hibird. "Di-kun, would you come too?" "Huh, me why?" "Because, I want Di-kun to see my dance." "Umm...okay...^^'" "YaY!!" *glomps* "Thankies!!" I left the roof ignoring the murderous aura that has oh so mysteriously appeared. Oops...I guess I kinda sealed Cutie Dino's fate for today.

_**Dino's POV**_

One Word. Whoa. Uh-oh. Kyouya...the look...Dear lord have mercy on me. "Wait Kyouya-" "Kamikurosu" Crap.

_**~Day of Performance~**_

_**Hane's POV**_

'Wow. There are so many people out there. I wonder what Cutie Dino would think seeing me in this belly dancing gear.' It was a packed house. I see Kyou-kun...-_-' It's pretty easy to spot him actually. He has his own section of the place. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, I see Cutie Dino too. 'He looks handsome in a tux,' I thought blushing. Wow. I actually blushed.

Oh, the dance is starting. Better get into position. I am the lead after all.

_**Dino's POV**_

Wow...she's beautiful up there. Her hips swaying to the beat, her hair moving with her body. Her body in general. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

_**Kyouya's POV(lol)**_

My sister, she didn't tell me she would be belly dancing...hn. I know that herbivore somewhere around here is enjoying it. I've bit him to death so many times, just for him thinking about her. I know she likes him, but he is not worthy. A carnivore and a herbivore do not belong together. I won't let them. How beautiful she looks up there. Heh, a true carnivore who lures her prey... "Hn" He will be bitten to death.

**_~After the Performance~_**

**_Hane's POV_**

I was currently in my make-shift dressing room. I just took of my head-dress and earrings. Next is make-up. I heard the door open. "Huh? Oh Di-kun, what did you think of the performance?" "Hane...umm." Dino just kept walking up to me. "Yes-" He just kissed me...Damnnnnnn. It is so good. Uh-oh...there's Kyou-kun. Cutie Dino is gonna get bitten to death now. He looks super pissed. Heh.

"Herbivore. Kamikurosu."

"W-wait Kyouya-" "Kyou-kun-" And there he goes. Attacking Cutie Dino. These two. They're something.

**EPIC FAIL!!!**


End file.
